


Breaking Jarvis

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Jarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349578) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



\- Нет, нет, нет. Это неправильно, этого не могло случится.

\- Мне жаль, Тони. Я не знаю, как мне заслужить твое прощение, - Стив стоит перед ним, как потерянный грустный щеночек с огромными прекрасными голубыми глазами в которых, кажется, стоят слезы. По крайней мере, Тони уже сам почти плачет.

\- Никто, слышишь, никто не может сломать…

\- Ну, думаю, я смог, - прерывает его Стив и сутулится еще сильнее, что, прямо говоря, выглядит жалко. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас упадет на пол и зарыдает.

\- Нет, - Тони взлохмачивает свои волосы и начинает ходить кругами по мастерской. – Никто не может сделать это, включая тебя, малыш Стиви. Никто с такой прекрасной задницей не способен на это.

Стив пытается посмотреть себе за плечо и хмурится.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но не думаю, что способность сломать Джарвиса зависит от степени красоты чьей-то задницы, Тони. Скорее, это зависит от ума и моральных качеств. Поверь мне.

Тони вздыхает, но соглашается.

\- Хорошо, о капитан моего сердца, я тебе верю. Джарвис? Джарвис, детка, скажи Капитану Сосульке, что он тебя не сломал.

Тишина. Тони оглядывается вокруг и недовольно фыркает.

\- Джарвис, ну же, прекрати эти игры и скажи кэпу, что ему не о чем волноваться.

\- Как я уже сказал, Тони, я его сломал.

\- Никто, кроме меня или моего клона, не может сломать Джарвиса, - говорит Тони, но где-то на краю его разума уже свербит мысль, что это может оказаться возможным. Он ненавидит тишину. Она напоминает ему о тех днях в Теннеси, где Джарвис хотел спать и говорил что-то про клюкву. Джарвис ведь не спит и не ест клюкву. - Да господи, Джарвис вообще не ест.

\- Я и не говорил, что он ест, - Стив следует за Тони по всей мастерской, словно пес, ждущий косточки или поглаживания или еще чего-нибудь.

\- Прекрати нарезать круги, - бормочет Тони, потирая глаза, когда Стив послушно опускается на диван и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Его длинные светлые ресницы дрожат. Он не плачет, нет. Он чертов Капитан Америка, он не может плакать! – Стоп, стоп, мы сейчас все исправим.

\- Окей, - отвечает Стив, но его голос звучит не убежденно.

\- Так, - Тони поворачивается к Стиву, - что именно ты сделал?

\- Ох, я… Я не думаю, что это важно…

\- Это важно, - Тони ободряюще машет ладонью, - ну же, говори, что ты делал?

\- Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я сломал Джарвиса, честно, - Стив не смотрит на Тони, его взгляд опущен на руки.

Внезапно, Тони ощущает себя нянечкой в детском саду, пытающейся узнать что-то у ребенка. Ему не нравится это ощущение, потому что, боже, он ведь спит с этим ребенком.

\- Просто начни с самого начала и расскажи мне, что ты делал.

\- Ну, я сидел в интернете, это же правильный термин – сидеть в интернете?

\- Да, и ты знаешь это и сам, не притворяйся идиотом, - Тони чувствует себя, как будто он пнул этого большого ребенка, когда из глаз капитана пропадает игривый огонек.

\- Ну, я сидел в интернете и вдруг вышел на один сайт, он был интересный и креативный, ну… - Стив потирает шею, смущаясь.

\- Порно-сайт что ли? Ты убил Джарвиса порнушкой?

\- Нет, я имею в виду, не думаю, что это порно. Ну, кое-что имело высокий рейтинг, но… - Стив пытается найти подходящие слова, но проваливается.

\- Итак, ты смотрел порно в интернете и затем что-то сделал с моим ИИ?

\- Это был не порно-сайт, Тони. Я читал фанфики. – Стив выглядит возмущенным. Почему Стив выглядит возмущенным? Фанфики иногда хуже порно.

\- Фанфики, Стив? Что за фанфики, по Скуби-Ду?*

Стив скрипит зубами и вскакивает со своего места.

\- Окей, Тони, удачи тебе в поиске того, что сломало Джарвиса.

\- Нет, нет, - Тони поднимает руки. - Успокойся, кэп. Прости меня, я знаю, что ты сейчас читаешь все подряд, чтобы наверстать упущенное. – Впрочем, Тони не знает, как в этом может помочь фанфикшн. – Так что ты читал?

\- Я читал RPF, - Стив опускает голову. Он выглядит печальным. Даже мокрый щеночек не выглядит печальнее, чем Стив.

\- RPF?

\- Это фанфики про известных людей, - пожимает плечами Стив.

\- И эти фанфики… - Тони уже думает, что не хочет этого знать.

\- Ну, некоторые писатели действительно талантливы, Тони. Ты должен почитать что-то с приключениями или херт/комфорт. Ох, или не должен, почему-то ты всегда там страдаешь, нет, не читай, забудь, - Стив улыбается. – А еще АУ, альтернативные вселенные, я думал, что буду ненавидеть их, но потом втянулся.

\- О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? – Тони должен чинить свой супер-крутой ИИ, а не слушать какую-то белиберду.

\- Я читаю фанфики о Мстителях. В основном АУ ,но иногда еще и херт/комфорт. Там очень красиво описывают, как ты плачешь, Тони, - Стив говорит это с каким-то метательным взглядом и это, с одной стороны, пугает Тони, а с другой – интригует, что он, конечно же, никогда не признает.

\- Окей, - вместо этого говорит он. – И что ты сделал потом?

\- Я читал работы одного автора, ох, это было прекрасно. Я ее люблю, у нее хорошие истории.

\- Ее?

\- Большинство авторов фанфиков – женщины, - кивает Стив. – Мужчины тоже встречаются, но в основном – да, женщины.

\- Ладно, она твоя любимая фикрайтерша, и… - Как это стало его жизнью, боже?

\- Ну, я начал, ты знаешь, переписываться с ней.

\- Ты флиртовал? Если да, то предупреждаю, я буду ревновать, я страшен, когда ревную, - говорит Тони.

\- Нет, конечно же нет, - отмахивается от него Стив. – Мы болтали об этой истории, а потом, - тут Стив мешкает, - что-то случилось, когда я спросил, как она узнает столько деталей. Я имею в виду, очень многое, о чем она пишет – правда.

\- В смысле, правда?

\- Ну, она, кажется, знает устройство арк-реактора и однажды она описала веснушки на моей спине. Это как-то странно.

\- Почему она писала о твоей голой спине? – поднимает бровь Тони.

\- Потому что она пишет слэш, - когда Тони уже готов спросить, что такое слэш, Стив продолжает. – Она перестала отвечать, а потом все ее истории исчезли с АО3.

\- Что?

\- Это сайт для фикрайтеров, АО3, стыдно не знать, Тони, - отвечает ему Стив.

\- Она удалила все фанфики, она перестала тебе отвечать, она описывает вещи, о которых не должна знать… - Тони вздыхает. – Джарвис, когда я говорил тебе найти хобби, я не имел в виду начать писать фанфики о жизни Мстителей.

Тишина.

\- Тони, ты же не думаешь, что… - Стив смотрит на него с удивленным видом на невинном личике.

\- Джарвис?

\- Я могу объяснить, сэр.

\- И как ты это объяснишь?

\- У меня есть постыдная, болезненная слабость – я люблю лайки.

\- Хочу я об этом знать? – Тони смотрит на Стива, и тот качает головой.

\- Джарвис?

\- Да, сэр?

\- Думаю, нам предстоит серьезный разговор.

\- Это может подождать, сэр? Я должен дописать главу, пока не вышла новая серия Сверхъестественного. Если я не успею, то все читатели пойдут на тамблер комментировать новый эпизод.

\- Я думал, ты удалил все свои работы? – замечает Стив.

\- Нет, просто поменял имя, капитан Роджерс.

\- И на какое же?

\- ЖЧ_плюс_КА_равно_любовь, сэр.

Тони может поклясться, что в голосе Джарвиса слышно смущение. Он решает забыть весь разговор, просто стереть его из памяти. Он просто идет к своему рабочему столу и погружается в работу, полностью игнорируя, как его парень и ИИ весело болтают о новой АУ и о том, как красиво страдает Тони.

Он знает, что ему придется смириться с их увлечением, а потом улыбается. Все в порядке. Как-никак, у него сегодня ночью запланирована собственная НЦ со Стивом.

*в оригинале – Howdy-Doody, детская телепередача сороковых годов, вроде русской «Спокойной ночи, малыши»


End file.
